remixfavoriteshowandgamefandomcom-20200214-history
SpellStones
The four SpellStones were created by the Krazoa Spirits of Sauria, filled with dark matter that absorb the energy of the planet and hold it together. The SpellStones were the main items Fox had to obtain, while rescuing Sauria during Star Fox Adventures. 'Appearance' The Four SpellStones are pendants that each bear burning fires or shimmering water like centers. 'Manual Descripton' :"Four Stones forged of Dark Matter which absorb energy from within the planet and hold it together. General Scales has removed all four SpellStones, causing the planet to tear apart. They must be returned to the Force Point Temples." :—Instruction Booklet 'History' The ancient Krazoa originally created the four SpellStones to act as barricades upon the seal, keeping the planet's dark energy from continuously tearing Sauria apart. ''Plight of Sauria During the Plight of Sauria, General Scales and his SharpClaw army invaded the Force Point Temples and took the SpellStones from the seal. The SpellStones originating areas were in the four satellites they rested on, as implied by General Scale's ultimatum towards Garunda Te, where he demands that he return the SpellStone to its sacred land. The Cornerians took notice of the events on Sauria, sending the Star Fox team to investigate. There were four SpellStones, which actually appeared in two variants. Two Fire SpellStone had to be taken to the Volcano Force Point Temple, while in turn, two Water SpellStones were taken to the Ocean Force Point Temple. #Fox found his first SpellStone in the DarkIce Mines, where a large creature named Galdon has ingested it. Fox somehow had to make his way into the belly of the beast and retrieve the first SpellStone, which he then took back to the Volcano Force Point Temple. #The second SpellStone was underneath the CloudRunner Fortress, which was held by a group of SharpClaw on vehicles. Fox pursued and crashed the SharpClaw to obtain the SpellStone, which he returned to the Ocean Force Point Temple. #The third SpellStone was within the Walled City, where the King EarthWalker was held hostage. The city was overrun with RedEyes who drove the EarthWalker tribe out. Fox made his way to the chambers of the Walled City and he has to fight King RedEye, who is guarding the third SpellStone, and take it to the Volcano Force Point Temple. #The last SpellStone rested on Dragon Rock. Fox assisted the dinosaur rebels that were imprisoned and stormed the enemy base, after which the experimental creature Drakor was found guarding the last SpellStone. On small flying platform, Fox gives chase to Drakor and defeated it, where upon it relinquished the fourth and final SpellStone, allowing Fox to take it back to the Ocean Force Point Temple. Aftermath Although Fox was successful in returning the SpellStones, he learned that the planet required the six Krazoa Spirits to ensure Sauria's reconstruction. Even though the spirits were returned to Krazoa Palace, Andross absorbed the spirits thus speeding Sauria's ruin. After Andross's defeat in outer space, the spirits were able to resume their protection of Sauria and returned DarkIce Mines, CloudRunner Fortress, Walled City and Dragon Rock back to the planet's main surface. ''Nintendo World The SpellStones reappeared in Nintendo World. They were the main items Fox had to obtain, while rescuing Sauria during Star Fox Adventures. Category:Quest Items Category:Stones Category:Artifacts Category:MacGuffins